Three is a party
by BJ30
Summary: With the girls gone, the chipmunks find themselves all alone. What they don't know, is that Simon has a night of fun planned for all three of them...   rated M for some strong language
1. All alone

"Simon… come over to mama and give her some sugar, baby!"

Simon smiled as he saw Brittney leaning against his bed. As he got closer Brittney removed her shirt.

"I think you have a lot more than kissing on your mind, little missy."

"Darn… I've ruined the surprise. Oh well."

Simon puckered his lips and placed them on hers. As she was joining in the kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"Every bloody time!" Simon shouted. "Who is it?"

"Your sweetheart! Jeanette!"

"Oh shit…. Uh, hide, Brittney!"

Brittney ran to a corner of the room and hid behind their dresser. Simon opened the door and greeted Jeanette with a hug.

"Simon, Dave wanted me to tell you that we are heading to the studio now. Which reminds me, have you seen Britt?"

"I'm sure she'll turn up soon. Maybe she's in the kitchen."

Simon motioned for Brittney to emerge from her hiding spot as Jeanette left the room.

"That was close. See you later, Si."

Simon smacked Brittney's butt as she left the room, getting a small giggle from her. He then went to join his brothers as they said goodbye to the girls and wished them luck.

"Hope the recording goes good, Eleanor!"

"Thank you, Theo." Eleanor said as she blew him a kiss.

The chipmunks shut the door and retreated to the comfort of the living room couch. While Simon was busy on the computer, Theo and Alvin started playing video games.

"I am so going to smoke you, Theo. I'll be at the finish line way before you!"

"Ha! It's on, Alvin. Let's race!"

Simon turned around and watched his brothers. He smiled as Alvin leaned into a turn, while Theodore jumped up and stared at the screen intently. He jumped from the chair he was in and stood behind the duo.

"Come on… almost there!" Alvin chanted as he was getting ever closer to Theo. As the two crossed the line, neither one was sure who had won.

"I did it!" exclaimed Theodore as the results were displayed. "I so beat you, Alvin."

"Huh. You would have lost if I didn't rub against that wall."

"You know what this means, right?" Simon asked them.

Alvin raised an eyebrow as Theo just stared at his brother. Without saying a word Simon walked over to Theodore and planted a solid kiss onto his lips. After just a few seconds he walked over and gave Alvin a gentle tap on the rear.

"A victory kiss for Theo, and a smack on the ass for Alvin."

"You know, losing might not be so bad after all."

"Neither is winning. What do you want to do now, Simon?"

"Oh! I have a great idea…"


	2. Threesome

"Meet me in the bedroom in five minutes, you two. He he! This is gonna be great!"

Simon ran away from his brothers, leaving them standing in the middle of the living room. Alvin shut off the tv while Theodore went over to the computer and turned it off.

"What do you think Simon had planned, Theo?"

"I don't know but based on that kiss, I bet it is something fun."

The duo started walking toward the bedroom. Alvin reached down and grabbed hold of Theodore's hand, causing him to blush. They approached the bedroom door and patiently waited for Simon. As Alvin was getting ready to knock the door cracked open, yet they did not see Simon.

"Come on in, gentlemen. You are late for your appointment."

While holding hands, Alvin led Theodore into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Much to their surprise, Simon was completely naked. He tapped his butt and growled at his brothers.

"Alvin, you know you want some of this. Theo, I have a special treat for you too."

Alvin removed his shirt and heaved it behind him. While Theodore removed his clothes Simon latched onto Alvin and stared at him for a second before starting to make out. Theodore placed his clothes into a pile and went to join his brothers.

"Hey! Save some of that action for me, guys!"

Without breaking the kiss, Simon tapped his butt, inviting Theodore over to it. Theodore kneeled down and started licking at Simon's hole.

"Ohh… that's the spot. Do it, Theo!"

Alvin pulled down his pants and threw them aside. Now completely naked as well, Alvin rubbed his hands against his brother's chest. With Alvin making out with him and Theodore working on his butt, Simon could feel himself getting excited.

"Alvin… oh Alvin… stick that big chipmunk cock of your in me!"

Theodore stopped his licking as Simon turned and pointed his rear to Alvin.

"Theo! It's time for that sweet treat I promised you. Come and get it!"

Without hesitation Theodore again bent down and smiled at Simon. Alvin then grabbed hold of his brother and started poking around his rear.

"Thanks, Theo. Nice and wet. Just the way I like it." Alvin commented.

Simon shivered as the tip of Alvin's penis entered his rear. Alvin slowly pushed himself deeper in, not wanting to hurt his brother. Theodore then started to suck on Simon's erection. Simon started to squeal in delight as Alvin increased his pace. Theodore placed one hand on Simon's butt and the other onto his own shaft.

"Yes, Theo. Suck it. Suck my cock dry!" Simon shouted.

Alvin continued his butt pounding. Wanting to enjoy himself, he slowed down. However, Theodore continued his sucking at a steady pace. Simon quickly found it hard to resist himself and let his wad of seed into his brother's mouth. Theodore giggled as he lovingly drank every drop of Simon's love juices.

"Your turn to cum, Alvin. Let me have it, bro."

Alvin shook his head and rapidly started moving back and forth. While Theo was licking the remnants of Simon's seed, Simon patted him on the head.

"Ohh… oh…Simon! I'm gonna…gonna… cummm…."

Alvin moaned as he released his own seed into his brother's rear. Once he was confident that every bit was inside Alvin withdrew himself and kissed Simon on the back of the head.

"That was amazing! So much better than the girls."

"You got that right. Theodore, you are the best bro ever."

"And you're the tastiest bro, Simon."

Theodore stood up and gave Simon a kiss.

"Excuse me while I go wash up. I'll be right back."

Simon left the room, leaving Alvin and Theodore alone.

"Say, I have an idea. Let's get in the bed together. We'll surprise Simon when he gets back!"

"Great idea, Theodore. Let's do it."

Theodore climbed into Simon's bed and waved for Alvin to join him. Theodore placed his left hand around Alvin as the duo waited for Simon to return.

"Where is he?" Alvin asked. "I want to make out again!"

"He's making himself look pretty again Alvin, even though he doesn't need it."

Alvin's smile grew as he saw his brother walk back into the room. He blew Simon a kiss and asked for him to join the group. Without hesitation Simon got into bed and stared at Alvin.

"Guys, this is what it's all about. Three brothers having fun together. Life doesn't get much better than this."

"Nope. Not at all. Say, when do the girls get back?"

"Who cares?"

Alvin cuddled with Simon and yawned.

"All that lovin' makes me a tired munk. Goodnight, Simon. Goodnight, Theo."

Simon reached down and pulled the blanket over them. He then held Alvin as close as he could, getting a smile from him. Theodore scooted as close as he could to his brothers and fell asleep mere seconds later.


End file.
